youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Minecraft Sky
Minecraft Sky ist ein Skyblock-Projekt, welches im Februar 2017 mit 24 Spielern gestartet ist, vier weitere Spieler sind nachträglich dazugestoßen. Ziel ist es, gemeinsam so gut wie aus dem Nichts - d.h. mit limitierten Ressourcen - eine schwebende Stadt aufzubauen. Geleitet wird das Projekt von den Buddies, Zinus und Skate702. Regeln und Allgemeines Die Teilnehmer dürfen sich sowohl allein als auch in Teams eine eigene Insel beziehungsweise ein eigenes Zuhause aufbauen. Diese "Inseln" werden kreisförmig um die Haupt- bzw. Startinsel angelegt. Es besteht keine Aufnahme-Regelung, so kann problemlos offscreen gespielt, gestreamt oder geschnitten werden. Lediglich ein zu großes Vorproduzieren wird abgelehnt, um den Aufbau der Städte nicht zu einem Wettrüsten werden zu lassen. Jede Woche findet ein PvP-Event statt, an dem jeder Teilnehmer teilnehmen kann, aber nicht muss. Der Sieger des Events ist für eine Woche "unsterblich", was bedeutet, dass er im Falle seines Todes sein Inventar behält. Alle zwei Wochen soll es einen Bosskampf geben. Wird letzterer gewonnen, wird auf dem Server ein neuer Mod freigeschaltet. Insgesamt besteht das Mod-Pack aus über 25 Mods. Überblick des Modpacks = Content-Mods = *Aether 2 - Bist du fly? *AgriCraft - Verbessertes und erweitertes Farmen in Minecraft. *Botania - Magisch-technische Pflanzen *BuildCraft - Automatisierung & mehr *ChunkLoader - AFK-Farmen für Fortgeschrittene *Ender IO - Fortgeschrittene Maschinen *Ex-Nihilo - Erze & Vanilla-Items aus dem Nichts! *Ex-Compressum - Wenn Ex Nihilo nicht mehr reicht :) *Immersive Engineering - Retro-Tech-Mod *Iron-Chest - Größere Kisten in Minecraft *Minefactory Reloaded - Maschinen für jeden Zweck *Tinkers Construct - Mächtige Waffen & Werkzeuge *Thermal Expansion - Klassische Maschinen *Solar Expansion - Solarzellen = Deko-Mods = *ArchitectureCraft - Blöcke in Minecraft? Muss nicht sein. *BiblioCraft - Dekoration & mehr *Chisel - Verschönerung von Blöcken *DecoCraft - Die ultimative Dekorations-Mod *RopeBridge - praktische Hängebrücken *RPG Advanced - Wegweißer *Utility-Mods *Glibys Voice Chat - Ingame Voice Chat Mod *Inventory Tweaks - Sortieren von Kisten & Co. *MineTweaker - Anpassung von Crafting Rezepten *ModTweaker - Anpassung von noch mehr Crafting Rezepten *NotEnoughItems - Praktische Anzeige aller Items inkl. Rezepten *Tree Growing Simulator - Twerk dich hoch, ja. *What are you looking at - Zeigt an, was für ein Block das ist *Yet Another Backup Mod - Rettet dir evtl. den ... *Y U NO Make Good Map - Skyblock Map Preset = Nicht enthaltene Mods des YouTube-Projekts = Im öffentlichen Modpack nicht enthalten sind Mods für die PVP und Boss-Events, sowie die Projekt-eigene Utlity-Mod "Minecraft SKY". Modpacket zum Herunterladen Du kannst dir das Modpacket Herunterladen wenn du ein Nitradokonto hast. Das Modpacket findest du hier. Teilnehmer * BaastiZockt * Benx * DieBuddies * CastCrafter * Clym * CoRRoNa * CraftingPat * DebitorLP * Dner * DoctorBenx * Gamerstime * GommeHD * Izzi * Maudado * Paluten * skate702 * SparkofPhoenix * Sturmwaffel * ungespielt * Rewinside * VeniCraft * ViceVice * Zinus * Zombey * HerrBergmann * Sergeant Max * Taros * TheKedosZone Trivia * Obwohl in der ersten Folge von Paluten eine der letzten Minecraft Freedom Szenen gezeigt wurde, ist Sky kein Nachfolger davon. Auch HerrBergmann setzte Sky in Zusammenhang mit seinem Role Play Universum, weist aber ebenfalls darauf hin, dass es sich bei Sky nicht um einen Nachfolger von Desperado hält. * HerrBergmann, SergeantMax, Taros und TheKedosZone sind nachträglich ins Projekt eingestiegen. Kategorie:Minecraft-Projekt